


Liquor

by kathasaurus_rex



Series: The Losers Club [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, HOW DID THIS END UP NOT HAVING MIKE IN IT, I'm terrible, M/M, Marijuana, Teens Partying, The Losers Club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathasaurus_rex/pseuds/kathasaurus_rex
Summary: Richie looks away for two seconds, he swears, and Eddie gets wasted.





	Liquor

Richie swore he had only walked away for a few minutes, distracted by Bill, who needed help reeling a drunk Ben back from a full on intoxicated literary debate with a girl from their biology class. When he walked back to Eddie and Stan, Eddie had a pink Solo cup in hand that was nearly empty. **  
**

“What’s up?” Richie asked, taking his own cup back from Beverly and looking down at Eddie.

Stan looked relieved to see Richie, for the first time in his life. “I’m so happy you’re back. One of the cheerleaders was calling Eddie cute and calling him sweetie pie so he decided to do shots with them,” he explained quickly. “And then he drank some of the pink punch that Bill told us not to even look at.”

“Aw, fuck Eddie.” Richie tugged the smaller boy closer to him and Eddie giggled, the liquid sloshing in his cup.

“You’re so f-fucking tall, Richie,” Eddie breathed out, shoving his nose up against Richie’s collarbone and grinning. “Why are you so tall? And so f-fucking hot, oh my fucking god.”

Stan blushed just watching the interaction, and cleared his throat. “I’m gonna go find the rest of the gang. You two do… whatever it is you’re doing.” He turned on his heels and quickly left the room.

And so there Richie stood, Eddie pressed up against his chest and continuing to ramble on about how fucking precious Eddie was, how good he tasted, and rubbing against him. He wrapped his arm around Eddie’s waist and pressed a short kiss to the crown of his head before leading him out of the dimly lit living room and towards the front door of the house.

“You guys heading out?” Beverly asked. She was holding Ben’s hand in the nook beside the front door, the two of them passing a blunt back and forth.

Richie nodded, moving quickly to stop Eddie from falling over. “Yeah, Eddie’s fucking wasted so I’m taking him home,” he said, holding out his hand. Ben stuck his hand into his pocket and fished out Richie’s car keys, slapping them into Richie’s hand. “Thanks. See you guys tomorrow? Brunch?”

“Fuck yeah,” Beverly replied.

Eddie was a handsy drunk. Richie was just trying to drive, goddamnit, and Eddie’s hand was squeezing his thigh as he nuzzled at Richie’s neck. Shit. Three more blocks… two more blocks… one… he rolled up into the driveway and slung it into park.

“Up to my room?” Eddie said excitedly, hands flying up to cup Richie’s face as he kissed him.

He tasted like Burt’s Bees and hard liquor and to be honest? It wasn’t the best. Richie pulled back and unbuckled Eddie’s seatbelt before getting out of the car and moving around to help the smaller boy out. Eddie clung to him as Richie had to maneuver himself into Eddie’s house and creep up the stairs, all the while holding Eddie up and carrying him. He had to quiet Eddie with soft kisses to his mouth so that they wouldn’t wake up Mrs. K, until finally, there was Eddie’s bed.

Richie tipped him back onto the mattress and worked on pulling off his shoes, and then his pastel pink t-shirt. He opted to leave on Eddie’s shorts, because Eddie was so out of it, and then tucked him under the blankets.

“Mm, where you goin’?” Eddie muttered sleepily as Richie turned towards the door.

“Grabbing you a glass of water and some painkillers for your hangover tomorrow morning,” Richie replied, heading down to the kitchen.

When he returned, Eddie was half-asleep, clutching the pillow that Richie normally used to his face. Richie set down the glass and the pills on the bedside table and began to strip down himself before moving carefully under the blankets. Eddie rolled over immediately and sprawled across his boyfriend, yawning.

“Goodnight, Eds,” Richie said, finally taking off his glasses and throwing them onto the armchair in the corner.

“Don’t call me that… goodnight, Rich.”

///

Eddie puked not long after waking up, with Richie sitting beside him in the bathroom. He took the pills and chugged down the water, spent a good ten minutes scrubbing at his teeth and mouth and face, and then crawled onto Richie’s lap for snuggles.

“Don’t ever let me drink again, please,” he whispered, his head still aching.


End file.
